Lone Wolf in My Dreams
by Aeris009
Summary: Edward and this girl that is only known as Dream Girl to Ed, have been having dreams about the other's life since they were both two. Once they meet in person, can they both figure out if its the one from their dreams? EdxO.C., and allot O.C.xO.C.
1. Chap 1: Meeting Dream Girl

**Meeting the Dream Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own the character, for the next few chapters, who is known as "Dream Girl", Lea, Niklas, Grand-mama Zena and Mica**

**a/n: I know that "Dream Girl", Edward, Alphonse, and Winry don't talk like little kids, but I don't think that really effects the story that much. **

**Edward's P.O.V.- 2 yrs. old- The Village of Dreams aka: Wenning/ Resembool**

"Apa, wait for me!" a young girl shouted as she raced barefooted through the trees, trying to catch up to her father. The girl wore a brown sleeveless shirt that came to the middle of her torso, and a wide-flaring skirt that came to her ankles that matched. Her black hair fanned out behind her as she ran. Her green eyes were red from crying, and she was small for her age.

The girl's father stopped and turned waiting for her. When she came into his view, he smiled and opened his arms so he could embrace her.

The man was wearing a soldiers garb. His eyes were coal black and his hair was, too.

"M-...you know you can't come. I need you here to look after your brother and Mama." he said stroking her hair. " Besides, you're not old enough yet to become a State Alchemist."

"But, Apa, you said that I was a good alchemist! Almost better than you, right...?" she argued looking into her father's face.

He sighed and set her down on an old stump.

"Yes I did, but... You're so young, and you've just begun life...why take it away and get killed in war?" her father tried to explain.

"But aren't you risking the same, Apa?"

He looked at her and smiled inside. Even at the age of two, she was very smart, and could run as well as any ten year old.

Her father patted her head and they looked at each other. He knew that she understood the unspoken message.

"Bye, Apa. Come home safe." Dream Girl murmured. She began to run her fingers along the rings on the stump.

Dream Girl's father hesitated, then reached inside his jacket to pull out a silver, opal-shaped locket.

"I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but I'm not going to be here." he said and she looked up. Dream Girl gasped, eyes shining, and took the locket. She touched it gingerly.

"Apa-"

I opened my eyes and felt someone gently shaking me. I groaned and sat up slowly. Mom picked me up and carried me downstairs along with my younger brother, Alphonse.

"Mommy, I had a funny dream." I mumbled into my Mom's shoulder.

"You did? Was it a good dream?" she asked me in a sweet voice.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" she suggested.

I hesitated then agreed.

I ate my breakfast and almost forgot about the dream and Dream Girl.

**Dream Girl's P.O.V -2 years old - Wenning**

A little blonde boy sat at a table with his family and was eating some yellow stuff that came in clumps.

"Edward, did you tell your mother you had an odd dream?" a man, who looked like the blonde kid, asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes, daddy."

The boy's father then asked him to tell him about his dream.

"Hmm... Thank you, Edward." With that, the man stood up and went upstairs.

That night, Edward's father left. Edward was hiding by the stairs as his father shut the door behind him. Soon, he heard his mother start to cry. Slowly, he headed back to the room he and his brother shared.

Edward pushed a stool over to his brother's crib, and stepped onto it so he could look at his sleeping baby brother.

"Hey, Al? Let's be really, really good for Mommy, okay?" Edward asked softly.

After a few moments Edward realized that his brother was only going to keep snoring softly.

"Figures you would keep sleeping. You can sleep through _anything_." Edward said sighing. The blonde boy climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up when my cat Mica jumped onto my chest. "Mica!" I said giggling. "You're supposed to be outside!"

Mica just meowed at me. "Alright, I'll feed you."

I got up off the straw mat that served as my bed and ducked under the blanket that covered the doorway. I walked into our kitchen to feed Mica. Our house, even though we could afford allot better, had earthen floors and was small. I was very quiet since the sun had not yet risen, and nobody was up, but me, or so I thought.

I heard two voices arguing in my parents' room. My father wasn't home, so I knew that the male voice wasn't his. _Who's that?_ I wondered.

"You know you don't love him, Lea." the man's voice said.

"I know you know, but I can't leave him. If I do, he'll get the kids, its the law, you know that Jonathan."

The voices stopped for a moment. Then, the man spoke again. "You know you can't raise three plus kids by yourself."

_What? But there's only two of us...wait..._ I thought then I smiled. _Mama's pregnant!_

Mama sighed then said, "Alright. But let me stay until I know Roy's not coming back, then I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Lea. You have taken a great worry from my mind." the man Mama called Jonathan said.

I heard Mama's footsteps come towards me and I ran back to my room. Once there, I stood there frozen unable to believe what I heard. "Mama's leaving Apa, Mica. I can't believe it, she doesn't even love him... Oh Mica, what am I going to do if Apa never comes back!" I whispered softly and covered my face and cried.

"Cricket, whats wrong?" Mama asked me softly as she picked me up. Instead of answering I tried to wiggle free of her grasp, but Mama held me firmly against her chest. Cricket was what Apa and Mama called me, but I did not want her to call me that anymore. She had betrayed me, Niklas, and Apa, especially Apa.

"Let go, traitor!" I said harshly. I wiggled again, harder, and was finaly free. I ran over and grabbed some clothes and my writing stuff, then ran out of the bedroom with Mica right behind me. I ran out of the house and down the path that lead to the village, Wenning, or as it is known, the Village of Dreams. Mama called after me, but did not try to stop me.

I ran to the my Grand-mama Zena's house, she was my Apa's Mama. She was also the village Shaman, or elder.

"My little mouse, what brings you here?" Grand-mama asked me and patted the seat next to her. She told me to wait there as she put a kettle with water on to boil. "In the mean time," she said. "We can snack on these." Grand-mama placed a plate of sweetmeats on the table at which we sat in her garden.

Grand-mama's garden was filled with the smell of perfumes from the flowers and herbs. There were all sorts of colors of Irises, blue roses, white ones, too, all types of lilies, and many more which I had forgotten the names of. My favorite were the roses with the black outer petals and had red petals in the center, and the lilies that were white in the day, but shone a pale blue at night. Both smelled of honey to me.

Grand-mama also runs a flower shop, and sometimes I would help her with it. She looked at me and asked, "I have a large order of the purple and white Irises that I need to fill by tomorrow, would you like to help me?"

I smiled and nodded. While we cut the flowers into bouquets, I told her what was going on with Mama, Apa and Jonathan. She didn't say anything for a long time after that.

When we were finished with the bouquets, she taught me how to help flowers grow with alchemy. I was happy that I could help somebody and not be in the way all the time. Grand-mama could always find something for you to do.

"Well you need to tell your Apa." Grand-mama said at last.

"But what if-" I asked.

"Your Mama won't care a bit if you tell him, except if he takes you from her."

I thought for a long moment, then I took out a piece of paper and a pencil before I sat down at the table again. I wrote:

_April 15, 1902_

_Dear Apa,_

_I hope your doing okay, 'cause nothing is right here anymore. Its not just because of you, its also because of Mama. I heard her talking to this man this morning. She said she was leaving you and I also heard that she was pregnant. _

_Do you know anyone by the name of Jonathan? Mama called the man that. Grand-mama and I wish you well, Apa._

_love, _

_Your Little Cricket_

I sealed the envelope that contained the letter and asked Grand-mama were Apa was stationed. I closed my eyes and prayed that Apa received the letter. "Grand-mama, what if it doesn't reach him?" I asked.

"Well, I could ask the spirits to tell him, but they are hard to persuade. I know you're a bright girl but you need to be a child while you still can, my little mouse! Whatever happens, happens, and your Apa and I will always love you. So will your Mama." She said cupping her hands against my cheeks. She kissed me on the forehead and took the letter from me. "I'll mail this for you, little mouse."

"Thank you, Grand-mama!" I said and curtsied, spreading out my blue skirt. Grand-mama just chuckled and waved me away. I smiled, Grand-mama was still a child at heart.

**Roy's P.O.V. - 16 yrs. old- Central City/ Central H.Q.**

I had received a letter from my daughter, whom I called Cricket. The letter only confirmed what I had been suspecting for the last year. My wife was in love with another...and with my best friend no less, she was also pregnant. That was a surprise.

I was sitting on the cement steps in front of the Library, reading the letter of course.

"Hey, Roy! Whatcha' got there?" my friend Hughes asked. "Soo you _do_ have a family! Come on! Tell me about them, I'm dying to hear!"

"Can't you leave me in peace? Please? Besides, I may not have a complete family for long." I replied.

"Oh. That bad?" I nodded. "Well, at least you've got your kids, right?"

"Yeah, but if I don't come home within a year to claim them, she gets them."

For once, he was quiet. Hughes sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Tell me, how many and how old." he said smiling.

"Well, the one who wrote me is two, and the other is one. My wife's expecting again, too."

"Two years old, huh? Well at least she has someone who can wright letters for her. From what you've told me, your village isn't very good at reading or writing."

"No, she wrote this herself. I know its impossible for you folks, but I've been teaching her since she was a baby."

Hughes' mouth fell open with shock, and I laughed. "I'm sorry, Roy, but I can't believe that." I started to laugh harder at that.

"Well I need to go see the Furhrer anyway," I said getting up. "See ya' later, Hughes!"

**Edward's P.O.V- 2 years old - Resembool**

I woke up and sat there puzzled. Everything was going awry there, but everything here was pretty much the same, except Dad was gone. Alphonse still slept allot, and Mom, well she cried every now and then, but other wise she was fine.

"Edward, sweetheart, are you awake?" Mom called from the doorway.

"Yes, Mommy." I called back.

"Okay, breakfast is done, so come down and eat, okay?"

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, because I was starving. "Foood! Foooood!" I shouted.

When I saw Mom, she was giving me this weird look, but I also saw that she was trying not to laugh. Alphonse was already at the table.

I didn't tell Mom about my dreams anymore, because Dad had left because of it. I was afraid she would leave, too. Instead when she asked, I told her I couldn't remember.

After I was dressed, I ran down to Winry's house. There I asked if Winry could come out and play.

Two hours later, Winry and I were sitting by the river laughing, when I asked her if she ever had any weird dreams.

"Yeah, they're about this girl with black hair and funny shaped eyes." she said.

"I've had them, too!" I told her and relief flooded me because I didn't feel like I was crazy anymore.

"So, I'm not crazy then?" Winry asked me timidly.

"Nopers!" I said, and she giggled, then sighed and smiled.

That night I went to sleep happily, ready for another dream, but I didn't have another one for a long time.

**3 yrs. later- 5 yrs. old Al- 4 yrs. old**

I woke up from the first dream I had had in ages. I was happy they were back. I had felt empty when they first stopped. _The Dream Girl is very sad now. I hope something good happens to her..._ I thought getting out of bed. I put on a pair of black shorts, and put on a red T-shirt. I then went down stairs for breakfast. I had noticed that after I had had a dream, I was starving the next morning.

"Mommy? What's for breakfast?" I asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you once you wake up your brother, okay?" Mom replied.

"'Kay!"

I ran back upstairs and tried shaking Alphonse, but that didn't work. Next, I tried yelling, "Hey Al, wake up, its breakfast time!" into his ear. That didn't work, either. After I tried dumping cold water on him, I gave up. I walked back down stairs and sat down on the floor.

"Mommy, he won't wake up." I said looking up at her. She sighed and went upstairs. A few minutes later, I heard her coming back down with Alphonse right behind her.

"Now can we eat?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward." Mom said chuckling. "My, you're really hungry today, aren't you?" I nodded vigorously.

We sat down to eat breakfast. Mom was talking to us about something, but I didn't hear because my mind was on the Dream Girl.


	2. Chap 2: Capture

**The Capture**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Final Fantasy VII. I only own Dream Girl, Nicklas, Joey (Joseph), Lea, Jonathan, Grand-mama Zena, Mica and Vixen.**

**Edward's P.O.V. -7 yrs. old- Resembool/ Isbal/ Wenning**

It was years before anything bad happened to Dream Girl and her family again. I went to sleep that night, awaiting the young girl whom I had begun to have feelings for.

That night Dream Girl was sitting in a room that was barren, dark and damp. Her people matured much faster than mine, so she had already began to show on her chest. Dream Girl was awaiting the councils decision of whom she was to marry. I heard her thoughts clearly for the first time.

_I don't want to marry someone whom I do not love. Now I know why Mother wants to leave Father. _She thought bitterly. _I will not let them choose my husband for me! _

Dream Girl knew, however, that that would never happen. She bowed her head and prayed. "Dear lord, who watches over us, and gives us life, please let me find my own husband. One I will love, and will love me back."

When the door opened, Dream Girl stood. "We have decided. Follow me." the woman who came in said. The woman' face was blank and her hair had just begun to turn grey. Dream Girl seemed to love her allot, just like her father.

"Yes, Grand-mama, I shall." Dream Girl said bitterly. "But let me tell you this, they have not yet come to a conclusion that will please me."

Her grandmother smiled sadly and said, "I know, my little mouse, I know." She patted Dream Girl on the shoulder and turned towards the door. Dream Girl followed.

Dream Girl and her grandmother stopped once they reached a court yard surrounded by fruit trees that were in bloom. Several men and women were in a circle in the middle. Each person had a candle in front of them.

Dream Girl then accepted a unlit candle from a woman nearby. Then, she walked to the center of the circle. A man and woman rose from the head of the circle and walked to her.

"M----, we have decided who your husband shall be." the man said, pulling his white hair out of his eyes, and his blue eyes were somber. The woman beside him gestured to a boy behind Dream Girl and he stepped forward. His white hair was combed back. He was long and lanky; more of a scholar than a worker. His red eyes were glowing happily. "This is your husband, Derek of Grensdale."

"What! You have got to be joking!" Dream Girl said, disgusted.

"Thank you, Great Council." Derek said in a squeak.

Dream Girl snorted and walked away angerily. Her light-green dress flowed with her as she walked. It was sleeveless, like most of her shirts and dresses. Her hair was braided, and flowers were worked into the braid as well. Her ears had been pierced and tear-drop shapped earrings that were the same shade of green as her dress, hung from her ears.

Before she headed home, however, she walked to the tallest tree in and around Wenning. Dream Girl looked up at it, grinned and started to climb it.

Once at the top, she sat and looked out passed Wenning, and saw allot of moving objects making their way towards the large village. Quickly she started to climb back down. Somehow Dream Girl knew who it was that was coming. It was the same military that her father had joined.

Dream Girl ran home as fast as she could, but she was a long way from home. It would take at least an hour before she would get there, and the troops were closer to home than she was.

The village was in flames when she arrived. Her grandmother came running towards her.

"M----! You must get you brothers and sister and run far away from here!" she cried.

"Grand-mama, whats wrong! Why do we have to run!" Dream Girl asked.

"They came to capture you and your siblings so that they can use you to create the-!" Before Dream Girl's grandmother could answer, she was shot and killed instantly.

"No...this...this can't be happening...! Apa, why? Why did they come! Apa!" she said softly, covering her face for a moment.

The next moment she was running for her house as fast as she could. She hoped that it was alright, that the soldiers had missed it. When she found it, it was intact, but Dream Girl also knew that they still might find it.

Dream Girl found her mother, Lea, in the kitchen.

"Mother! We have to leave now! The soldiers-" Dream Girl said, trying to pull her mother away from the sink.

"No," Lea said. "I will not leave Jonathan. He is dead you know, killed by the same people who your father was so fasinated with."

"But Mother!" Dream Girl protested.

"They listen to you, not to me, so take them and go." Lea said pointing towards the bedrooms. "Take what supplies you need, too."

Dream Girl stared at her mother a moment and then shook her head. She headed down the hall to each of her siblings' rooms, telling them to pack their things quickly. After all of four of them, including Dream Girl, had their things packed, she lead them out the door.

Before Dream Girl left, Lea stopped her and said with bitterness, "Your exactly like your father, leaving the ones he loves behind to die! He should have been here to protect our village, but no, he had to leave!"

"I wouldn't talk about him that way if I were you, Mother dear." Dream Girl said with the same bitterness.

Lea turned back to the kitchen sink. Dream Girl sighed. She and her mother hadn't had a good relationship since she found out about her and Jonathan. "Bye, Mama..." Dream Girl said sadly, grabbing Mica, her cat, and ran outside.

Once outside, Dream Girl gave a signal with her hand to her siblings to follow her. They were long gone by the time the soldiers found their home.

* * *

I woke up to Alphonse shaking me. It was six a.m. on Saturday.

"What is it Al?" I asked. I sat up and looked at him, he seemed excited.

"Lets make Mom something before she gets up! Won't she be surprised?" Al said grinning.

"What? Okay, but tomorrow I'm sleeping in, no matter what." I said grumbling. Al dragged me out of bed, and into Dad's old study. He asked my opinion of what we should make, considering what we had at our expense. We finaly dicided on small figurines.

Quietly we put our figurines on the stand by Mom's bed and left. We went back to bed and slept for another hour before Mom woke us up asking who had made the figurines. "We did Mom!" we said togethor.

Mom smiled and embraced us both at the same time. We always loved to make Mom smile.

Two nights later I had another dream. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was still awful.

**Dream Girl's P.O.V-7 yrs. old- cave in the canyon that surrounds Wenning**

My sister, Aria, who is telepathic, walked over to the fire to put a stick into it. Like me, she had learned very quickly how to use alchemy, to read and write, and many other things at a young age. She was almost five. Joey with his queitness could sneak up on almost anything. That would make him a very good hunter someday. Joey was Aria's twin. Nicklas was six at the time. Nicklas could make split second decisions that I couldn't, which made him second in command between the four of us.

Aria looked just like mama with very curlly red hair, medium skin, green eyes and was shorter than most kids her age. Joey was just the opposite, he had pale skin, black eyes, straight black hair, and was taller than most kids. Nicklas was like me, a mixture of both except he had black eyes, medium skin, red hair with a slight curl and was an average height. Of course everyone said I looked like my father, but I knew I had my mother's eyes, shape and size. I also loved to work around the house like her.

Mother was always asking me why I still loved Apa so much, why I always said good things about him. I would tell her, "Because he cared about his kids education, and their dreams." It would make her very mad when I said that.

He never sent the letters he wrote to our house, but to Grand-mama's house. I missed him allot. Joey and Aria would always ask Niklas and I what Apa was like, since he had never met them, nor they him. Most of the time I answered because Nicklas couldn't remember much about him.

Suddenly, Aria sat up and was very tense. "Sister, dear, we need to move, now. The soldiers are only about a mile away." she said calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Joey asked Aria as he helped pack our stuff and cover the trace of our campfire.

"I don't know. I just am." she said just as calm.

Joey shook his head. I laughed inside, but didn't show it. We were taught not to show emotions when we were away from our parents, or parent figures.

Nicklas nodded towards the canyon and said, "If we follow the canyon north, we should be able to go where Apa went."

"Okay, but should we go where there are more of them?" I asked.

"Didn't Apa teach you better? They won't expect to find you right under their noses!" he said with a sigh.

"Oh..." I said and turned away before he could see my embarrasement. "The canyon it is then."

_Is the Medical Kit packed?_ Aria asked telepathically.

"Check." Joey answered.

_Food?_

"Check, but we'll need to get some more."

_Water?_

"Next stream we get to, we need to find the waterskins."

_Extra Clothing?_

"Check."

_Figurines to sell?_

"Check, again."

_Money?_

Joey hesitated and looked at me and Nicklas. I patted my back-pack and said, "Check, Aria."

_Okay, did I forget anything?_ Aria asked.

"Yes, your mouth." Joey teased, since he knew that she didn't talk normally that much.

I nodded towards the opening of the cave and started to walk. I looked outside before I stepped out and began to run through the trees that surrounded the cave. When the trail came into few, we turned east towards the deeper part of the canyon.

We rested three hours later, but before we even had a warning, the soldiers had found us. Aria was the first to be seen and captured.

"_JOEY, NICKLAS, M--!_" Aria screamed both telepathicly and verbally. Then, of course the rest of us were caught. We couldn't fight because we were very tired. We had no choice but to go with them.

They shoved us into seperate cages and then didn't feed us for two days, until we reached their territory. Apa would be very upset when he found us, if he ever did.

_Sister, why did they take us? We didn't do anything wrong...did we?_Aria asked me.

_No_, I thought, knowing that she was listening._ We didn't do anything wrong, but I don't know why they took us, either._

Aria didn't say anything more, but I knew that she and Joey were both in tears. I sighed and settled back against the iron bars of the cage. Nicklas was in the truck beside me. We both looked forward instead of looking at one another because we didn't the other to see how sad we felt.

The next day we passed into the desert and came into the country known as Ishbal. I only knew it from the maps that Apa had given me. I also knew that Apa was there in that vast land. At the time I thought they were taking us to Apa. I also knew that this was a war zone.

When we arrived to the nearest camp, I sensed a presence I hadn't felt in years and my heart soared with joy. I started to cry silently. Nicklas looked at me and I saw a smile in his eyes; he felt Apa, too.

Two soldiers that were somewhat tanned, and had blonde hair picked up my cage and put it into a horse drawn wagon. The others' cages were treated the same way. The horses then drug us further into the camp and into a tent. Once inside, I noticed it was some sort of lab. An alchemic lab at that.

"Apa! Apa!" I shouted. Soon I found out that they couldn't understand me, but I could understand them.

"Okay Dr. Marco, here's the specimens that we told you about." one of the soldiers said talking to a man with graying hair and a gentle face.

"Specimens! Humans are not specimens! Animals are!" Dr. Marco yelled.

"Sir, you ordered them. If you don't take them, they'll become slaves, or killed." the soldier said. "Also, they're not humans. They are a similar species to humans, but they have heightened abilities in running, sight, hearing, learning, understanding and speaking languages- just to name a few."

"Alright I'll take them, but that doesn't mean I'll use them." Dr. Marco muttered. "Take them out of the cages and put them in the back room for now, and get them some food and water, too."

In the back room the four of us discussed what I had heard.

"What? What's a human?" Joey asked.

"They are our people's descendants. You do know about the Beast Plague, don't you?" I asked. Joey and Aria shook their heads.

"Well, why don't you tell them, sister." Nicklas said grinning. I sighed.

"It was thousands of years ago when the intruder fell onto the land in front of one of our villages. We befriended the Intruder and welcomed it. However, the Beast Plague began to spread from village to village. The people who had got the plague most often turned into fiends instead of dying.

"Soon our people noticed that more of the crops were dying and the animals as well. We then realized that the planet was being killed, little by little." I paused giving the story some suspense.

"What happened next?" Joey asked shivering.

"Well, our people, the Cetra, or the Ancients as the humans call us, took our treasures, the white materia and the black materia, to the the north. As most of the people went to the north, some stayed behind and hid.

"After we had healed the planet, sacrificing many lives to do so, and sealed the Intruder, those who had gone north stayed the same. But those who ran and hid, lost the planet's favor. They could no longer hear the planet's voice and lost most of the traits they once had. Thus the beginning of the human race." I said, finished at last. By then we were all tired so we finally slept.

"Roy, she's in there." I heard a male voice say loud enough for me to hear. I heard the door open and someone's quick footsteps. The person called out my special name.

"Oh, cricket, my cricket!" Apa said picking me up. I yawned, opened my eyes and smiled. Apa held me so that my head was under his chin and that I couldn't see the room around me, but I could smell the difference. We had been moved during the night, or I had anyway.

"Apa! Oh how I missed you so!" I cried burying my head into his chest. I saw that the man that was with him glance at the two of us, with a look that told me that he did not understand what we were saying. Apa let me look around and I saw that I was in another cage.

"Roy, don't get attached again. You know what the Furher ordered." the man said with a heavy sadness in his eyes and face. "And you don't want him to find out your being their father."

"Hughes, I can't just sit here and watch my children-" Apa looked at me and didn't say the word he was going to say because he didn't want to frighten me. I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

"Its alright, Apa, I know." I said in the language that Hughes was used to. Apa bent over to put me down and I unwrapped my arms. He kept his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. Then he turned and waved before he walked out the door.

For awhile I cried tears of joy. Then slowly, I fell asleep, hoping Apa would come back to visit me again.

The next day he did come back. This time he was with a blonde woman with red eyes. She was pretty, like Mother. I was shy around her, but she, too, could speak our language. Her name was Riza Hawkeye, and her mother was of our people.

I liked her after I got to talking with her. Apa smiled as he watched and listened. He liked her, too. That I could see right away.

"Apa," I said after Hawkeye had to leave. "Do you like her?"

Apa turned a little red and said, "Not the way you mean, but yes."

I giggled as Apa blushed even more. He picked me up again and hugged me. When he put me down, he sighed and took my shoulders again.

"I won't be able to come visit you and your sibilings for awhile, okay?" Apa told me.

"Huh? Why?" I asked worried.

"Their sending me to the Ishbal capital and I won't be back for a while, but Hawkeye will be here watching over you four. That's the reason I brought her with me today."

I nodded and went into deep thought. I looked up as he walked out the door. I knew he couldn't say good-bye.

_Sister, I like Apa, he's nice._ Aria told me telepathically.

_I knew you would._ I thought, so she could hear. She sent me an image of her smiling broadly. I was somewhat telepathic, but only with one person- Edward Elric, the dream boy. Even then, I couldn't talk to him. I could only hear his thoughts, and he could only hear mine.

I sighed. It had been days since I had had any dreams. I felt empty without them. "I want to meet you someday, Edward Elric." I said to the open air, hoping he could hear me. "I hope you feel the same."

**Edward's P.O.V. -Resembool-7 yrs. old.**

I sat up quickly, but had to lay back down because my head began to swim. As soon as the pounding stopped, I jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. I ran down stairs as fast as I could and ran down to Winry's house. I waited until the light in her bed room window was on, then I tapped at the window until she opened it.

"What is it Ed? Its like six in the morning!" Winry scolded me and rubbed her eye.

"Did you have another dream about the girl?" I asked trying to climb into the window but Winry pushed me back out.

"No, I stopped having them months ago, Ed." Winry said sighing. "Go back home and get some more sleep." Winry shut the window and walked back inside her room and shut off the light.

I stood there for a moment longer before going to the river to think. _I know I can't help her much since we're so far apart. But if talking to her a giving her support would help, then... How I wish she could hear me..._ I thought as I put my foot into the river which was flowing slowly because of the drought. I watched the water for a long time, and wondered what Dream Girl was thinking right now.

Before long I heard Alphonse and Mom calling my name so I ran home. Once there I was scolded badly. All the next week I thought about her and each night I would dream about her and wish that she was okay.

One night Mom came in and sat at the end of my bed before she shut off the light. She didn't say anything for a long time.

Finally she said, "Edward, whats wrong? I know somethings been bothering you."

I didn't say anything. Instead I rolled over, wanting to be left alone. Mom placed a hand on my shoulder and squeesed it. As she started to get up I asked softly, "When you want to help someone, but don't know how or you can't, what do you do? What if they can't hear or see you?"

Mom paused for a moment before sitting down. "Well, sweetheart," she said. "I would just pray and put faith in them. That way, they can feel in their heart that you're trying to help them." She paused again and asked, "Why do you ask, Edward?"

"Just asking, forget about it." I said and pulled the covers over my head. That night I went to sleep with a hopeful smile.

* * *

Dream Girl looked up from her piece of paper and twirled around, listening intently, as if she did hear me. She smiled when she realized she had sensed me before, but not nearly as strong.

Dream Girl looked back down at the piece of paper and began to tell me through her thoughts that she had received a letter from her father. She had tears in her eyes, but not really because she was sad, but as if she had missed something and had just got it back.

She laughed and thought, _I missed you, you know, or you should know anyway!_

I didn't think I expressed anything but she felt something and she shook her head. _Your about to go away again, aren't you, _Dream Girl asked sadly. _Well have a nice day, and good morning!_

I woke up again and I didn't feel as guilty as I had because I had helped Dream Girl in a way. Her smile was enough to make me feel warm inside. I smiled and thought about how I would meet her, and what I would say if I did. I laughed at myself, almost waking Al up.

I crawled of the bed and got dressed. I sat at the kitchen table and tried to think of what Dream Girl looked like so I could make a figurine of her. I made one figurine after another, but none of them satisfied me. I gave up after Mom had come down and started on breakfast.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked me as she took my shoulders. "You've been so depressed lately. And those figurines-they're of a girl? Since when have you liked any girls?"

"I don't." I replied.

"Then why make so many figurines of one?"

I picked up one of the figurines and looked at it. "I don't know. Its of Dream Girl. I thought that if I had something that looked like her, I might be able to talk to her during the day."

"So, who's Dream Girl?" Mom said as she pulled out a chair and sat next to me.

"I told you when I first started having them. She's the girl I've been dreaming about."

"Ohhhh. Well, I think you should never forget those dreams. You have them for a reason." Mom said getting up after a few minutes. Before she went to the stove, she patted my shoulder.

**Dream Girl's P.O.V. -Ishbal- Military Camp- 7 yrs. old**

I felt him leave as the gaurds changed outside. They always did so at dawn. I sighed. I was alone again. Fear was something I tried to surpress, but it still crept up on me when I was alone. It would be another hour or so before Hawkeye's daily visit. Today, however, a burly man with a blonde curl and blue eyes. At first he scared me.

"Hello, I'm Alex Louis Armstrong. Hawkeye asked me to keep you company until she arrives. She said that she'll be an hour late and that she is sorry." the man said as he held out his hand, his eyes shone, too.

I took his hand because he had a kind and honest aura emitting from him. He had a firm grip. He helped me up and I curtsied as I said, "Nice to meet you. I am the daughter of Roy." I paused and gave Mr. Armstrong an apologetic look. "Sorry but I don't think I should give anyone my real name right now. Though you can call me 'Criket', like Apa does."

Mr. Armstrong smiled. He then looked at me and asked, "Have you eaten?" I shook my head. "What! Children need to eat so they can grow!" He called to the nearest gaurd and told him to get me some food.

We spent most of our time together talking. All the while, as I had felt with Apa and Hawkeye, I sensed that he was keeping something from me.

He told me that Apa was doing alright. When Hawkeye came into the cell, Apa was with her and they had brought some sugary treats with them. Then Dr. Marco walked in, and I became very tense.

He put up his hands and said, "I come as a friend, not an enemy." In one hand, I noticed, held a small box.

I looked at it with curiousity. He chuckled and handed the box to me. I took off the lid and my eyes went wide. Inside was a pair of earrings that had golden studs and red moon-shaped pieces that dangled from the studs.

"You can't wear them while your in here, of course, but when you are able to leave, you can have them." Dr. Marco said softly.

I looked around because I was confused. I wondered why everyone brought special things for me. I couldn't remember what today was. Apa must have read my face because he said, "Don't remember? Today's your eigth birthday!"

"Oh...!" I responded, remembering. "I guess it is..."

All of us turned our heads when the door opened with Aria and Joey running towards us to hug me. Nicklas just stood by the door and smiled. He thought he was, too, old to give hugs. I smiled back at him.

"Aria hold still for a moment would you?" I asked. "I want to brush your hair while your here."

"Okay." Aria said both telepathically and verbally. I took out my brush and brushed it until all the tangles had been removed. Then I took a ribbon out of my pack, and tied her red curls back and out of her face.

The next few hours were blissful ones. Edward had also crept back into my mind as everyone began to file out the door. I layed down, closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Edward was sitting on his bed with his chin in his hand. He was thinking about me again. He stood and told his mother that he was going down to the river for a while. Once he reached the river, he sat and began to tell me about his plans for the next day. The sun had already set.

Edward paused, smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, Dream Girl!"

I felt a wave of warmth and contentment go through as he wished me luck.

Suddenly I broke away and awoke. Squatting beside me was Dr. Marco with a grave face and a syringe. He stuck it in my arm and drew some blood. Then he said he was sorry, and walked away. I tried to go back to sleep, but I was afraid someone else would come and do something worse.


	3. Chap 3: To Gain and to Lose

**To Gain and to Lose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Final Fantasy VII. I only own Dream Girl, Joey (Joesph), Aria, Nicklas, Vixen, Sara, Michael, Amy, Devin, Comet and Morning Lily.**

**Dream Girl's P.O.V. - Ishbal- Military Encampment-8 yrs old**

When dawn came, and the gaurds changed I was thankful because I could sleep more. After all, I normally slept during the day. I would wake up for a few hours when Hawkeye came, but then I would fall back asleep. The only reason I had slept during the night was because the "party" had worn me out.

I woke up again as Mr. Armstrong and Hawkeye entered the cell. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Cricket." Mr. Armstrong greeted me warmly as Hawkeye asked the gaurds if she could take me to the baths, and if we could wash my clothes.

After my bath, and after I had put on clean clothes, Hawkeye brought a gift for me. She said she had forgotten it last night. I noticed that the thing she held under the blanket was wiggling and was making soft noises.

Hawkeye took off the blanket and held up my present. The little wolf cub squirmed more now that it could see. It was mostly grey with black, brown, and white streaks.

I slowly reached up to pet it, then paused. I lowered my hand a bit and let it sniff my hand. The next thing I knew was that it was licking my fingers and was wagging its tail.

Hawkeye placed it on the floor in front of me. I looked it in its eyes and heard a soft whisper of its thoughts. I looked up and said, "Its a she-wolf."

Mr. Armstrong raised his eye brows in surprise and looked at hawkeye. She shrugged. "Many who have the Ancient's blood running in their veins can understand animals." Hawkeye said in a casual tone. Her eyes were bright, though. Many times I got the feeling that I was like a daughter to her.

"Where did you find her?" I asked because it wasn't right to take an infant from its mother if the mother was alive and healthy. Hawkeye looked at the cub.

"Her mother was used in an experiment and this one, if it didn't find a home, was scheduled to be eaten." she replied.

I frowned softly and picked up the cub, then I cuddled it under my chin and sang softly to it. "Thank you." I told Hawkeye as she walked out. I looked up and Mr. Armstrong was still there.

"What are you going to call her?" he asked me as he patted the wolf's head.

I thought for a moment and looked into the cubs eyes again. I asked her, "What do you think of Vixen?" The cub started to wag her tail in reply. "Okay, Vixen it is!"

Vixen turned to look at me. Then she decided to lick my face. Soon she realized that she never looked straight at me. Instead she would look out of the corner of her eyes. I remembered Grand-mama telling me that lesser wolves did that to show respect to the dominant wolves.

Soon Mr. Armstrong left also and left me alone with Vixen. Like all young animals, and humans alike, Vixen loved to play. I played with her until I began to feel tired, even though we hadn't been playing long. I didn't think anything of it because I thought I was getting a cold, something I was prone to getting several times a year.

That night I was gravely disappointed when Edward did not appear in my dreams. When I awoke, I found Vixen staring at me oddly. I sat up slowly but I still felt dizzy. I put my hands to my forehead and then passed out.

I awoke again to Vixen's whining and nuzzles. "I'm okay, Vixen!" I said and tried to push her off, but found that I had little strength. I also felt hot.

When Hawkeye and Mr. Armstrong arrived, I could only raise my head a bit because everything was spinning. Immediatly Hawkeye rushed over to me and picked me up. She then carried me to Dr. Marco. He examined me and gave me some medicine that tasted horrible. It knocked me out for about two hours, too.

The next day, at least from what I was told, I got worse quickly. I had a one-hunded three point three decree tempture and it didn't let up for two more days.

After the fever had been gone for a week, I began to worry because I still hadn't gained my strength back. Apa found a way to visit once a week, at least until the fighting came to an all time high. Hawkeye would stay with me all day when she could, as well as Mr. Armstrong, though not as often.

After awhile, I just gave up on the idea of getting any better. I always got worse for a few days after Dr. Marco drew blood from me. I also heard that my siblings had also gotten a bit sick, but not as bad and had gotten their strength back in a few days.

I remembered that I was always the one that got the worst of something, and took the longest to recover. _But what if I don't recover this time,_ I thought sadly. _Will I die or have to be bedridden for the rest of my life?_ I didn't want to die, and I sure didn't want to be a cripple. I decided to wait awhile longer and see if I would recover.

Soon, though, I fell into a state of depression, which wasn't really surprising to me because I was lonely without Edward being in my dreams. I would eat and drink, but I couldn't taste the food. I couldn't feel anything and my thoughts wondered to other memories and soon I began to hurt myself just to feeland to focus on something else

One day while I was in one of my feverish moments, and when I was delusional, I heard a male voice. _Please, please hang on! Don't leave me, M-----!_, I heard the voice cry out, and then sob. It couldn't have been Edward because it was an older voice.

I pondered about it the next day, when I was better. I shrugged it off, forgot about it and went back into my depression. Vixen was being taken care of Aria, who was allowed out of her cell only to feed the wolf cub. One day when I was feeling better and I wasn't so out of it, Dr. Marco asked if I would help him with something.

"What is it that you want me to help you with?" I asked curious.

"Well you can't tell anyone, but, the Fuhrer wants me to create a 'Philosopher's Stone.' Have you heard of it?" he asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone! You don't mean you've actually...!" I gasped. "Many have gone mad or have died from searching for it!"

"So you have heard of it..."

"Yes. I'd rather not get mixed up in that, but if it'll keep me busy, then I'll help you, I guess."

"Good, but I must tell you that I need human lives, or...some of your people's blood to create it." Dr. Marco said sadly, and guiltly.

I stood there and sighed. _So that's why he keeps drawing blood from us._ I thought, finally understanding._ He doesn't want to scare us, or feel guilty about it so he asks if he could use it. At least he's honest._

"Let me talk to my brothers and sister and I'll get back to you." Dr. Marco nodded, and led me to each of my siblings.

Each time I entered a cell, that sibling would embrace me and ask if I was alright. I would assure him or her that I was alright and tell them about the blood. Two out of the three agreed to let Dr. Marco use their blood.

Nicklas, however, was very adamant about keeping his blood to himself. He tried to stop me, too, but at that time I wasn't right in the head, so I ignored him.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V- Resembool- 8 yrs old**

I noticed that I didn't have anymore dreams about Dream Girl, but deep down I knew that something was wrong with her. I wished desperately to tell her that I was there for her, even if we couldn't see each other, or hear each other's thoughts, or words.

Even though I was distressed, I never let it show so that Mom wouldn't worry. I would continue to make figurines and other little trinkets for her, so she'd smile. Of course Alphonse and I would fight all the time, too, with me losing.

I was working on another figurine of Dream Girl from memory. I tried to hide it from Al, but like always he found out about it.

"Hey, Ed? Why are you making a statue of a girl?" Alphonse asked taking it from me and holding it over is head.

"Give that back, Al!" I demanded as I jumped up and tried to grab it.

"'Kay!" Al gave it back to me and sat down on the floor beside me. "But I want to know who it is, because I've never seen anyone that looks like her around here."

"Oh, I don't know, I just made her up!" I said nervously hoping that would pacify him, but of course it didn't.

"Really. Come on, tell me!"

"Alright, alright! But don't tell Mom, okay?"

"'Kay!"

"Its in the shape of a girl that appeared in one of my dreams the other day." Alphonse seemed to ponder that for a moment and then ran off downstairs. He came back with some paint.

"You should paint it so we'll know what she looks like! Take a look at these and see if these colors are enough." Al said putting the small paint containers in front of me. The figurine was only about four inches tall and was fun to paint. Alphonse went outside to play as I painted so I could surprise him with the outcome.

I had wanted it to look like she was dancing, but I didn't want to mess it up so I just made her standing straight. Her skirt looked like it was blown by a slight breeze, as was her hair. Dream Girl's arms were crossed across her chest, too, as if she was angry.

I painted her skirt a dark red, and her shirt was white with a picture of one of Dream Girl's favorite roses. The figurine stunk, but I did the best I could. Of course her eyes were green and her face was left white because it was the closest thing to her actual skin color. Her long, black hair was pulled up into a pony-tail with a red bow.

I went outside to show Al. Luckily Mom had her back turned as I went across the room and outside. I walked over to Al and showed him. His mouth dropped and he gasped. "She's pretty, brother!"

"Yeah, I know, both inside and out..." I said and then blushed, because I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Al asked me with weird gleam to his eyes.

"No, no I didn't!" I said waving my hands in front of me. Alphonse said nothing and traced the figurine's features with his eyes. He smiled, then handed it back to me.

I took it back to our room and sat it in the back of the closet. I had to tell myself that it would only stay there until I could find a box for it.

The next time we went shopping, I brought my savings with me. I looked around and found a box that would hold Dream Girl's figurine and still have room for other things. I bought it when Mom wasn't looking. It was black with a white wolf on it. It's green eyes reminded me of Dream Girl's.

* * *

**7 yrs. later- 15 yrs. old- Lior**

I woke up remembering something, and walked over to my suitcase. I took everything out, but didn't find it. "Ah, hell! It must've been in the house when we burnt it!" I said cursing myself.

I sat there absorbed in the memories that I shared with Dream Girl. Not much came back to me, but I think I remembered seeing someone that looked like Mustang.

My eyes open even wider and I jumped up shouting, "That's it!"

"Huh? what's 'it'?" Al asked me, as he set some food down on the table. I stood very still for a moment in embarrasment.

"Oh, nothing! Just forget what I just said, okay?" I told Al nervously.

"Um... Is something wrong, Ed?"

"No, why?"

"Your stuff is everywhere!"

I looked around and sighed. "Oops." I went around the room, picking up my stuff.

Though, I knew where I could find Dream Girl's father, I couldn't just leave. I had to find something about the profit here in Lior. "Hey Al, what do you think about the profit, from what we've heard so far?" I asked, as I shut the lid on my suitcase.

"Well I think he's using alchemy, but...he doesn't heed Equivalent Exchange." he replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think we've found it! At last!" I smiled.

That night I dreamed of a young girl. Even though I couldn't see her face, I felt something familiar about her.

Her eyes glowed eerily, as she tried to walk to the window. Before she reached it, however, she fell. Everyone awoke and rushed to her, including the two wolves. I couldn't see their faces, either.

She waved all of them away, except one, who had just come up the stairs. The person helped her back to her bed, then went back downstairs.

Al woke me up the next morning. I set on the bed, going over what I saw. Then a girl with pink bangs, and dark, brown hair, whose name is Rose, came. She asked if we wanted to see Father Cornello's "miracles." We agreed, of course.

Alphonse was always upset that I hadn't had a girlfriend yet, but if he did know who I was looking for, he would think I was crazy. Rose was good looking, and kind. But even when I was little, I knew that my heart belonged with Dream Girl, and no one else's.

We followed her to the steps of the temple and waited. Several hours later, I sat down on a bench inside the temple. Rose ws polishing the alter.

"So, polishing the alter everyday is gonna bring your boyfriend back to life?" I asked.

Rose turned and smiled, "Yeah, something like that."

I pulled out a small book with alchemic notes and read to her the human body's composition. "Get to close to the sun, Rose, and you'll burn." I warned getting up and walked over to the alter, in front of the statue of the sun god, Leto.

We heard a gun shot, then a clatter, and turned. I saw Al's metal head on the floor. Rose gasped when she recogonised the man holding the gun. "Cray! W-what is the meaning of this!" Rose demanded.

"Sorry, Rose. I don't want to do this, but it is Leto's will." Cray replied.

"Wow," Al said and stood up. "Your god is mean."

While Cray was shocked by the sudden revival of my brother, I grabbed Al's head and threw it at Cray, knocking him out.

"Strike!" I cried, grinning.

Rose made a frightnened noise, and said, "He's...empty!"

Alphonse turned to face her as he put his head back on. "Please, Rose, don't be scared! Its just the way I am."

Rose backed away, then ran. We sighed and headed down the hall after her.

* * *

Hours later I was in a prison cell, inside the temple. Rose came in and dropped a pan of food in front of me. As she walked out, I told her, "I hope he's real Rose, for your sake." She paused for a moment, and then ran out. 

I grjineed when I heard thuds and scrapes coming from behind me. Alphonse was at work.

Cornello came to talk to me. He didn't realize, however, that his speech was being broadcast to the whole city. Once he realized what was going on, he tried to shoot me. He ran down the hall as soon as I transmuted my to where there was a blade. I followed him outside to the courtyard.

He transmuted one of the statues nearby, making it move. "You just don't get it do you!" I asked through gritted teeth. "I'm way outta your league!" I clapped my hands, touched the ground, and the large statue inside the temple moved.

"What! even the Philosopher's Stone couldn't move something that large!" Cornell cried.

The statue, now outside the temple, moved to punch him and Cornello ducked. He looked up after he realized he wasn't dead, yet. He tried to transmute again, but it created a rebound, transforming his hand. I ran over and grabbed his hand. "No... It...it shattered!" I said weakly. "But, the Philosopher's Stone is supposed to be flawless!"

I walked away from Cornello. "Stop jerking me around!" I shouted at the sky.

Later Al and I were standing by the fountain in the plaza. "I thought for sure we had gotten you back to normal, Al." I said looking down.

"No, brother. You'll be the one we'll fix first-that automail's so hard on you." Al told me, before I could say anything else.

"Why, why did you come here!" a familiar female voice said from behind us. It was Rose. "We were happy before you came!"

"...are you saying that we should have left this town, believing lies?" I asked her.

"Yes! Now what am I supposed to do now, Ed?" She asked as she sank to her knees. "Bringing back Cain was the only thing keeping me going."

I paused, then began to walk away. "You've got a pair of perfectly good legs, Rose. Get up and use 'em."

Al stayed behind for awhile, telling Rose our story. That way she wouldn't attempt the same thing we did; human transmutation.

When we boarded the train. I couldn't help but try to remember something about the girl, whom I call "Dream Girl." I came up with a sad, lonely young girl with green eyes.

Back at H.Q., I wanted to ask Mustang about Dream Girl, but there were so many officers from Central that I decided against it. After giving my report, and looked for any files on Tim Marco, or Dr. Marco, I took a break. Just when I was about to continue, I realized that the name Dr. Marco seemed familiar. Alphonse asked if was alright.

"Yeah, I 'm okay. But something about the name Dr. Marco seemed familiar." I replied continuing my search.

"Hey, Edward! Since most of Central is here-" Hughes said as he entered.

I glared at him and growled, "Get to the point!"

He took a step back, mumbled something, then said, "Your assement will be held here, and your options are-" I interupted him.

"I know the perfect way to show off my skills!" I grinned evilly.

The next day, Roy Mustang and I stood facing each other, on the parade grounds.

"Ready, set," Hughes called and started to run. "**FIGHT!**"

"What! But I'm not-" I said, clearly unprepared.

"To slow, Fullmetal!" Mustang shouted, and I went up in flames.

After blowing me up a few times, I cut his glove off so that he couldn't transmute anymore.

To my humiliation, however, Mustang revealed that his other hand's glove was the same type of glove, and it had a transmutation circle on it. Again, I was blown up.

He went to finish me off, then paused. A look of horror crossed his face. I jumped up and put a blade near his throat.

The Fuhrer stopped us before we went any-further. "That's enough." he said, holding up a hand.

"But we're not finished yet!" I said.

"True, but if I let you continue, there'd be too much for just two to clean up."

I looked around and noticed that the road was cracked in several places.

We were still working when the sun was setting. "Why did you hesitate?" I asked.

"Huh?" Mustang said and looked at me.

"You know. You didn't finish me off when you had the chance."

"Oh, that. You've hear of the war in Ishbal, right?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I saw...my share of really terrible things in that war." Mustang paused for a moment. "There is another reason, but I'll keep that to myself. You'll probably find out on your own, sooner or later, anyway." He smiled and turned back around.

I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me about her, though he knew.

"Dr. Marco was the sanest person out of all of us, I think."

"So you do know of him!" I said.

"You should meet him."

"What? You mean, he's still alive!" I asked feeling excited. Maybe there was a chance that I would be able to get Al back to normal.

He turned to look at me, smiled and nodded. Mustang also had this look of relief in his eyes. That puzzled me a bit.

"Thanks. But you still haven't told me- why you hesitated." I paused. "Never mind, I don't need to know."

* * *

**Sara's P.O.V. -Town in the east- Dr. Marco's home**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My red hair stood out, and my blue eyes had dark circles underneath them. My face was pale to begin with, but today I was even paler.

I coughed a few times, then I laid back down. I was always sick, and I couldn't remember the time before I had come to live with Dr. Marco, or Master Mauro. He told me that the I had fallen seriously ill, and had forgotten everything about my past, including my name.

Since I had no name, Dr. Marco called me Sara. The name fit because I was plain and small. There are others here, too. They are like siblings to me. Their names, at least here, are Michael, he's fourteen, Amy and Devin, they're twins and are thirteen. I was startled at first when they had similar features that I had, but over time, we became used to it.

I had feelings, however, that I had forgotten a part of me, one that I missed. That part of me, I realized, was a person and that I knew that he or she would come find me. Someday, at least. I also knew that I would probably know who it was when I saw him or her.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I couldn't remember everything about him or her, but I could always remember that person's eyes, golden like the full moon.

I looked around the small room, watching the dust float in the beams of light. One of my wolf companions next to me began to bark. I sat up and looked out the window. Coming up the road was a suite of armor and a teenage boy that seemed familiar. I smiled and shouted for Michael and Devin to take me to the other room.

"_But why_?" they asked in our strange language that we knew, but didn't know how we knew.

"_Because I want to!_" I shouted in the same language. We knew how to speak in the language that the townspeople used, but not well.

I heard the front door open and shut. Dr. Marco was greeting them. Someone fired a gun, and I shuddered because of some forgotten memory. Then a clank resounded, just as they sat me in a chair by my bed.

I looked down at the trap door that led to this room in the attic. The door leading to the other part of the house was hidden so that no one could find us without Dr. Marco's permission.

Dr. Marco had told me that before I had gotten ill, I told him of dreams that I used to have. I had also told him that I wanted to meet him one day. He took out an old drawing that he said I had made to show him what the boy looked like, so that if I had forgotten, he could still look for him. However, the picture was of a boy about six or seven years old and by now he would probably look different.

I was afraid that I'd never meet him. _What good would it do me_, I asked myself once. _I can't even remember what he looked like!_

The two wolves ran in and out of the room. The male with black fur and greenish eyes, was called 'Comet'. The other, a female, was white with grey streaks, and yellowish eyes, was 'Morning Lily'. They were good companions when the nights were cold.

I looked at Alexis and asked, "_Could you ask Tim if I can visit with the strangers?_" Alexis nodded and looked down at the floor, sending a message to Dr. Marco.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

As we were walking towards Dr. Marco's house, I looked up and saw a girl sitting in the top window. Her red hair was straight, but it stuck out in all directions. Her blue eyes seemed familiar, but I knew it wasn't Dream Girl.

Once inside, I was talking to Dr. Marco when he seemed to space out for a moment. When he came to, he looked at me then said, " There's someone who wants to meet you." He stood and walked to the far wall. Al started to get up, but Dr. Marco shook his head and pointed at me.

I was puzzled. There wasn't any stairs leading to another floor, so I thought that I had been seeing things.

Then, Dr. Marco knocked twice and the door opened revealing a blonde, brown eyed boy with pale skin. "This way, please." he said slowly with a strange accent. He looked to be about fourteen.

He led me to a small room, and there sat the red-haired girl in a white dress. Her blue eyes were filled with curiousity. This time her hair was brushed and was in a knot on the back of her head. Small strands, however, fell loose. Long bangs framed her pale face.

I noticed immediately that she was sickly, but when she saw me, it brought a light to her eyes that I was sure didn't happen much. She smiled and said something, but it sounded like gibberish to me. Dr. Marco took the girl's shoulders and told her something in the same language. The girl looked at me again and said slowly with the same accent as the boy, "Hello, I am Sara." Apparently she didn't know our language well. "May I ask your name?"


End file.
